Watching Distance
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: At an annual royal ball, Rumpelstiltskin meets a very peculiar young girl who catches his interest.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Watching Distance

Writer Note: What if Rumpelstiltskin had met Belle as a girl? This fic explores the possibilities of them being acquaints before he took her to Dark Castle. I have several chapters planned, so enjoy!

_In which Rumpelstiltskin meets a very peculiar girl_

It was that time of year again. Scouring the annual royal ball to end royal balls was a bit of a pleasure to him. There was always some silly individual, whether royalty or not, who was desperate enough to make a deal with the infamous Rumpelstiltskin. Free food and wine, the most expensive in the land, was in abundance, and it also didn't hurt to lurk around hearing the gossip of all the kingdoms in the Eastern Realm.

Rumpelstiltskin had lost count of how many times he had attended this annual ball (uninvited, as usual but that didn't stop him from making an appearance). You lose track after a hundred or so. A certain Duke of Ballard caught his interest this year. The duke was concerned over the peasant uprising in his small track of land he governed. From the bragging of the duke's ridiculous wife, he found they were in possession of a golden harp that by legend was able to call mermaids to shore. He had his eye set on the prize. A few days from now he would solve all the duke's peasant problems.

The night air was crisp and clear, stars twinkled above as he strolled casually into the courtyard. His task here was done; he had all the wine and gossip he could handle for one evening.

He was about to snap his fingers to disappear when a loud clacking of heels coming toward him caught his ear. He spun around, nearly knocked over by someone crashing into him. His hands shot out to catch the teetering fend who had so rudely not paid attention to where they were going. He bared his teeth in anger, but the anger turned into a scowl when the tear-stained face of a young girl peered up at him.

"Watch where you're headed, dearie" he reprimanded firmly, steadying the girl. "You could run into a wall if you're not careful."

The girl sniffled. "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to! I could have hurt you" she cried, emphasizing the last sentence.

Rumpelstiltskin's scowl fell at the sound of concern in her voice. "I highly doubt you could hurt me." He released her arms finally, satisfied that she wouldn't topple over on her face. The girl tried to curtsey out of respect, but stumbled to the side. Rumpelstiltskin's hand shot out again to stabilize her.

"Drat!" the girl exclaimed, fists tightly balled as she kicked the heeled shoes off. The pair landed one by one as far as she could hurl them. Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide as saucers. "I didn't mean to use such language!"

Rumpelstiltskin let out a high-pitched giggle, amused by the girl's antics. "No bother, dearie. You needn't put on a show for me."

The girl looked up at him once more. She was no older than 12 years of age. Her long brown hair hung curled around her shoulders. Her dress was blue silk with antique lace encircling the collar and bell-sleeves. It was not a very fancy dress by any means, though appropriate for a girl her age. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands, and the thought of how this child needed more lessons in being a noble crossed his mind.

With a flick of the wrist, a white handkerchief appeared in a puff of purple smoke. The girl's eyes shined at the use of magic. Bowing slightly, he offered her the handkerchief.

"Thank you" she said, taking it then curtseying – thankfully not losing her balance this time. She dabbed the kerchief on her wet cheeks and nose.

"It's yours to keep" he informed her, assuming she might hand it back to him when she was done.

The girl sniffled one last time then smiled at him in delight. "Are you a magician?"

"I'm much more than that" he replied, smugly.

"A wizard? Or-or a sorcerer?"

He smirked, pleased by the excitement in the child's voice. It was a rare occasion to find someone who was happy to meet him. "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin! I'm Belle." She stuck out her hand to shake his. He glanced down, an unsure expression spreading across his face. She wasn't afraid of him. What a most peculiar child.

"Where are you from, dearie?" he asked, accepting her hand.

"From the village of Little Town. It's a quiet village. A little too quiet most of the time."

"Oh yes, I have passed through there once or twice." Not mentioning that it was well over a hundred years ago or more since he had. "It is rather quiet. You must be Lord Maurice's daughter."

"I am!" Belle swished her dress skirt happily. "Papa became lord over that territory of the Eastern Realm just five months ago. His uncle was very sick and had no heirs or close family to take ownership, so Papa had to. We weren't even living in Little Town until my great-uncle called for us on his death bed."

Rumpelstiltskin had heard snippets of the story from elsewhere. Nowhere had he heard yet that Lord Maurice had any children. "I assume this is your first ball?"

Belle's delightful face fell. Her fingers found the skirts of her soft dress, fiddling nervously. "Yes, and I was so excited about coming to a royal ball. I'd only attended country parties before this. That is why I am out here. I cannot remember all the many rules of proper educate. I stepped on the toes of a prince while dancing. I used the wrong spoon during the second course of the meal. I even spoke out of turn in the presence of a duke and duchess! It feels I will never get this right!"

Rumpelstiltskin hmped. Girls were always dramatic, even worse when it came to grown women. But this young girl caught his interest. She seemed untouched by the royals and noblemen's snobbish ways. He could give her the proper educate she needed to fit in.

"Say, dearie" he started, steepling his hands in front of his chest. "How about we make a deal?"

Belle tilted her head to the side, contemplating for a moment. "What kind of deal?" she replied, carefully.

"I can give you the proper manners and educate you need without having to work at remembering any of it. You'd know exactly what to do for any situation dealing with nobility from the smallest detail to the largest. All I want from you is to come to you with a favor in future."

Curious and cautious, she asked, "What kind of favor?"

He shrugged, smirking. "That is for me to decide in the future."

"My mother told me to never offer my services unless I know what it is first."

"Well, there isn't much I can ask from a young girl, now is there?"

Belle's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I suppose not." She fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, but I must decline. I truly want to fit in right away, but I must listen to my mother. She always knew what's best for me. She also told me to work hard at my duties. Maybe that is what I should do instead."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. She suddenly reminded him of a little boy who he had loved so long ago and missed so deeply still. "Your mother is a wise woman."

"She was, and I miss her so very much."

He couldn't, he wouldn't ask her what happened to her mother. In time, he'd hear of it from elsewhere. The night was growing late. No need to stay if there was no deal to be made. "I must be off now, dearie."

Belle's frowned slightly, but stuck her hand out once more and gave him a pleasant smile. "It was so nice to meet you. I've never met a sorcerer before."

He took her hand again. "One last question" he started and she looked at him curiously. This had been on his mind ever since she smiled at him for the first time. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, why should I?" Belle asked, befuddled. "You're very friendly and was kind enough to offer to help me."

In an almost self-conscious way, something he hadn't felt in no telling how long, he gestured down his stature. "I never get a happy response when people see me."

Belle suddenly laughed, a lovely ring in his ear. "Well, those people are just silly! You're a sorcerer; you're supposed to be wild looking." She wagged a finger at him. "They must never read books."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but giggle at her reply. "No, they mustn't." He bowed, hands extended out on either side. "I must be off."

"Will I see you again?" Her hopeful eyes met his.

He grinned mischievously. "Maybe, dearie." And disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Gift is Given

_Writer note: Thank you all for the reviews! It is much appreciated :-)_

_Chapter 2: In which a gift is given_

Belle wadded through the sea of people in the main ballroom. The dancing had begun and it seemed everyone who was invited was in there participating or observing. She wished to dance, but that would have to wait for now. She'd caught a glimpse of the sorcerer earlier chatting with an exotic queen from a far off land she couldn't pronounce. The queen appeared exasperated as Rumpelstiltskin smiled wickedly at her in anticipation. Belle knew better than to interrupt a conversation among adults. She turned her attention to the dancers for a few moments. When she looked again, he was gone!

She made her way in the direction she last saw him, slipping passed noblemen and dignitaries mingling about. The spacious open doorway led to a hedge garden, and she had a sneaky feeling he'd probably wander into the maze of tall, uniformed bushes just for the fun of it. Just what a man of magic would do, right?

The hedge maze, dark and ominous, loomed before her as she stepped passed its entrance. Knots tied in her stomach, but she suppressed them wanting more to find the sorcerer she befriended two years ago.

* * *

He was aware of her eyes on him as he dealt with Queen Fariadah of Agrabah. Queen Fariadah asked to meet at a later date for fear the Sultan seeing her dealing with a stranger from another land.

The girl would come to speak with him. He stalked away into the shadows, and there she was a minute later peering about in search of him.

She was taller now, close to his height with the heels she wore. Her movements seemed more graceful as she trotted outside to find him, thankfully not falling flat on her face like she nearly did before. Her face determined she stepped into the entrance of the maze.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

A shriek leapt from her throat. Rumpelstiltskin clamped a hand over her mouth. If anyone was watching, there'd most likely be a price on his head. But Belle had a knack for encountering him in secluded areas. He spun her around only to be welcomed by a fiery glare. "Don't do that again!" she yelled, slapping him on the arm. The things he could turn her into with the snap of his finger if he wasn't so delighted by her.

Rumpelstiltskin pointed a teasing finger in her face. "You shouldn't be chasing after me in a dark maze."

Belle planted her hands on her hips, a wicked gleam in her eye. "You saw me coming and hid, didn't you?"

He only grinned at her like a Cheshire cat, glad that two years hadn't changed her.

"Where were you last year?" she asked, face inquisitive now.

"I was here" he replied, sweeping a hand around him.

"But I didn't see you."

"I saw you. You did very well, I might add."

Belle smiled as bright as the sun. She clasped her hands together in front of her, swaying a bit. "I worked hard and studied far too often to learn every rule of royal etiquette I could. It interrupted my adventure readings, but it was worth the reward. I have not made one mistake tonight." She nodded, proudly.

"It surely did pay off." He smiled at her warmly, a swelling in his chest that had since been long gone from his being. "I have something for you." Belle's mouth opened slightly in anticipation. He reached into his coat pocket near his hip - a fairly small pocket at that, and pulled out a thick leather bound book. Belle looked at him questioningly as he held it out to her. "Go on, dearie, it is for you."

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" she read the intricate letters etched into the light brown leather cover that formed into a dragon's tail at the end of the title. She hesitantly grasped it with her fingers then paused. "Do I owe you a favor?"

Intelligent girl, he thought proudly. "No favor. It is a gift."

Gift was not a word in his vocabulary anymore, and it felt strange on his tongue. When he came across the book in his library, he immediately thought of Belle. She'd mentioned reading books, he remembered. He remembered every word of their conversation the night they met. The book would be a gift he concluded the moment he thought of her. The memory of the last time he'd given a gift came to mind. A bow and arrow for his son that he'd carved for Baelfire's 13th birthday.

"Truly?" Her eyes shone bright as she accepted the book. She ran a delicate finger along the fine etchings on the cover. "Thank you! Oh, I know it will be a wonderful story just by the title!" Rumpelstiltskin nodded in agreement even though he had never read the book in his life. He hadn't expected it, or maybe he should have, when Belle threw her arms around his waist. He looked down dazed at the beautiful brown curls, patting the girl's back tensely. When was the last time he'd been touched affectionately?

"Belle?" She pulled away as soon as the voice of her father was heard. He was at the doorway searching for her in the darkness.

"I must go" she whispered. "Goodbye, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin. Thank you again for your kindness." She rushed away, her new treasure clutched to her chest.

"Where have you been, young lady?" her father asked, but then, "Oh, you brought a book to a royal ball? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Rumpelstiltskin's grin did not fade even after he walked right through a hedge and back to Dark Castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Dance Partner

Writer note: I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was the first two. It didn't flow as well as I wanted it too, but oh well. I know after writing fanfiction for 14 years that it does happen! :-D

_Chapter 3: In which Belle has a surprise dance partner_

At 16, Belle's experience of mingling with people of the court had ripened to almost perfection. The dubious girl who set foot into the grand ballroom five years prior with fairy tale dreams and unbeknownst dismay was replaced with a confident, elegant gliding young woman.

Like every year since they're first encounter, his ghoulish eyes are upon her. It's really the highlight of his year to see her again, though admitting that to himself was strictly forbidden. He convinced himself that maybe one day he'd make use of her; that having an unwitting ally who seemed to innocently trust him was an advantage. He didn't know how she would react to him as she grew older and wiser to the world around her. There was hope he stifled down that told him she would never change, but that's all it was – hope – a treasure he had not seen in many a decades.

He observed her dancing amiably as he sipped a glass of wine by a curtained window. Party guests passed him, glancing his way – some disgusted, some fearful. He didn't care. He started towards the dance floor, downing his glass whole and handing it to a bemused prince on his way there.

Time to make his presence known.

* * *

She was hopeful this year to see him again. Like the time before, Rumpelstiltskin must have hid away from her and she never caught even a glimpse of him in the crowds. He had to show himself this year. But for now, she was busy dancing with eligible bachelors who she assumed would come calling soon now that she was a young lady of sixteen years.

The current dance was slow and intimate, and Belle found herself languishing on the inside for a partner who would sweep her off her feet instead of avoiding eye contact with her. Boys were just silly in their own sweaty palm ways.

The tempo of the song changed, meaning the switch of partners once more. Belle turned, a cool, calloused hand catching hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the wild sorcerer – her sorcerer. A vivid smile spread across her red lips.

"Good evening, dearie" he greeted enthusiastically, curling fingers around her waist as they fell into hold.

"It's about time" she said, skipping over a polite hello. "You've left me hanging for two years. I couldn't wait to tell you how I enjoyed the book."

Jagged teeth appeared as he smirked, and it did not bother her at all. "I take it you liked it?"

"I've read it six times" she informed wickedly, her eyes gleaming. "What an adventure! How I would love to be a sorcerer's apprentice."

They broke hold and walked side by side, hands held shoulder-high together as they promenaded. "It's not as glamorous as you may think."

She glanced at him, curiously. "Oh, but why not? To be able to make brooms and mops clean with just the wave of a hand, just like in the book. That would be a wonderful sight."

"Wouldn't you wish to see something more grand?" he asked as they fell into hold again.

"Brooms and mops cleaning by themselves isn't grand?"

"Maybe for a maid" he giggled.

Belle's smile dipped and she asked, "Why do you only show yourself to me every other year?"

He couldn't possibly tell her a reason because he didn't quite know himself. No one had ever intrigued him so much. There was no one he ever wanted to spend in the company of since his son until her. Maybe it was fear buried deep inside, or because she was still a child and showing interest in her would cause unwanted attention. But he wanted to stay in her memory and showing himself here and there felt safe.

"It's what I do, and that's all I can tell you." It was a weak answer, but it was all he wanted to reveal.

"Oh" Belle sounded dejected, but nothing kept her down for long and her bright smile began to creep back on her red lips. "Maybe one day I'll be able to understand the wiles of the untamed sorcerer."

Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head slightly. "Perhaps."

The music was winding down. Belle pulled away from his grasp, curtsying low and elegantly. When she raised her eyes, she found he was gone. She peered around in search of his cream white coat and unruly hair.

"Confounded, Rumpelstiltskin!" she hissed to herself as she realized it would be another two years before she set eyes on him again.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Pest

_Writer's note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or is following this fic! You are all very much appreciated :-) This is the last chapter set at the ball. It's time for Rumpel and Belle's friendship to move into a different direction and I'm so excited for what's up next!_

* * *

_Chapter 4: In which an unwanted pest is warded off_

Another year, another ball, and the day had come for suitors to come calling on a regular basis. Belle was not amused by this fact. She had dwelt in the royal court long enough to be acquainted with most of the suitors that rode into their courtyard. She wasn't fond of any of them, but her papa insisted she give them a chance.

Her papa's words sounded in her head, and she stifled a sigh of frustration as she walked onto a patio with Gaston. He guided her to a fountain, seating himself on the stone edge. "Come sit" he persisted, patting his leg.

Belle grimaced at his indication. She moved to sit beside him instead, but Gaston grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She squealed as she plopped heavily onto him. Their faces were entirely too close for comfort. "Gaston, please, I wish to sit on the fountain."

"But my lap is more comfortable than hard stone, don't you agree?" He smiled doltishly, thinking he sounded clever. Belle rolled her eyes. He was definitely going to the bottom of the suitor list.

"I'd rather not" she insisted, trying to stand, but he was not taking no for an answer. "Please, Gaston" she said more firmly, anger building.

He held her waist tightly. "Give me a chance, Belle."

"The lady does not wish to be in your lap" a voice full of venom spat from the darkness. They both fell still and looked in the direction of the voice. A figure out of one's nightmare melted from the darkness, teeth bared and malice flaming in his eyes.

Gaston clamored to stand, abruptly forcing Belle to her feet. "And who are you?"

"A friend, you could say" Rumpelstiltskin replied fiercely, hands twirling about, magic sparking at his fingers tips.

Gaston puffed up, and Rumpelstiltskin knew if the stupid boy had a sword on his belt, he'd probably be pointing it at him. "I can't imagine Belle being friends with such a-" he paused then continued with much thought. "-monster."

A dangerous smirk curled Rumpelstiltskin's lips as he stepped forward ready to put an end to this ridiculous display. Belle suddenly appeared between them halting his steps. "Gaston, will you please leave us be. I haven't seen my friend for a long time and would like to speak with him."

"If you need me" and he actually sounded gallant and caring.

"I won't, but thank you." Belle smiled reassuringly at him, a hand on his shoulder, and turned him away. When the foolhardy young man was out of sight, she spun around to face Rumpel, content and beaming. "You always have impeccable timing."

"He's utterly disagreeable, I might say."

Belle snorted very unladylike, folding her skirts under her as she dropped to the fountain's edge. "Gaston has his moments, but most of them aren't much better than that. All the young men of the court in this Realm assume they must take charge of a woman. He has tried to woo me for nearly a month."

Rumpelstiltskin sat nimbly next to her with a flourish of coat tails. "I could turn him into a newt with the snap of my fingers" he offered, all evil grins and complacency.

A giggle erupted from Belle's mouth, her nose scrunching as she smiled, and Rumpel was struck by how cute she was in that moment. Mischief gleamed from her sparkling eyes. "I think he'd be more useful as a rose bush."

His grin grew wider. "I can do that as well."

Belle's giggles calmed, and she took a deep breath. "Don't bother. I can handle him and all the others who apparently have no other lady to charm for the time being." The reality of her situation struck her, her smile settling unresolved. "It will happen one day soon when I must marry, and I'll attend these balls on the arm of a husband who I may possibly never grow to love."

Her merry voice sounded progressive and distant, like she was becoming a different person right there. He knew he shouldn't. He wanted to always believe this girl was pure of heart, that someone out there would always remind him of the son he lost and hoped to find one day. But the temptation pricked at his mind, a devilish fiddler playing a hypnotic tune.

He leaned in close to her face, a hand flourishing for dramatics. In a devious whisper, he said, "I can give you what you want – to not marry until you find true love" And a slightly mocking tone fell on the last two words. "We could make a deal, and this time I know what I'd ask from you."

Belle turned, lips parted, staring into his goldish-green eyes for a moment that dragged into eternity. Rumpel shifted, waiting, hands pressed heavily against his knees. He needed her in his life, somehow forever and he knew this would seal that deal. He could smell her wish and desire to find the one thing she feared she would never have.

But in an instant, her aura changed and she was herself again, a small smile crossing her red lips. "I must decline. I need to walk my own path, use my own strengths. Even if I must be married to a husband I will not love, at least I will have chosen him of my own accord. Somehow I will find true love, if not with a husband but maybe our child."

There were no words he could form to describe her. Two deals, two rejects, but it amazed him more than angered him.

"Thank you again for your offer. I hear you make dealings with many people to help them."

"Yes" he blinked, coming back to his senses. If she knew the dealings were only to benefit him, but no, it wasn't that simple and she may not understand his reasoning.

Belle grasped his hand making him flinch at the contact of her skin on his. "You may help many people, but if you ever need help, you can always come to me."

Her smile was infectious and her innocence intoxicating, it drove the darkness from his heart. She was still a girl, really, not marred yet by all the hurts and pains and appointments of the world. Losing her mother seemed to be the only suffering she ever endured.

He risked slipping a strand of long, brown curls through his claw-like fingernails. "I hope you'll forever be a mystery to me, Belle." He retracted his hand away at those words, grappling with the fact that he needed to be his rampant self once more, to let the darkness inside take charge again so he wouldn't feel so human.

She didn't flinch at the touch of her hair, only sat there still as a statue with his other hand in hers. All too soon, she pulled away – he wouldn't dare remove his hand from hers not as long as she wanted to hold it. Disappointment filled her sigh as she stood, brushing her skirts down properly.

"I should go back to the ball." She turned to walk away, but something kept her feet planted to the ground. She faced him one last time, her curls brushing her back. "Rumpelstiltskin, do you have a family?"

Out of all the questions she asked, this one was a complete and utter surprise. He pushed off the fountain to pace in front of her, his mind on fire as to how to respond. He never told a soul of his son and all that had happened between them. No one he could trust, no one he could lean on for support, but here was his chance for a foundation standing before him in the form of a pretty young girl who most likely knew nothing of the rest of the world.

"I did" he finally replied, so low she could barely hear him. Belle stepped closer. He caught her eye. "I lost my family, but I'm searching to get it back."

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you find your family."

He nodded, sadly. "I will."

"Remember" she wagged a finger at him. "I'm here to help if you ever need me." With a curtsy, she said "Until next time, Rumpelstiltskin." Her smile lingered even after she disappeared into the palace.

Rumpelstiltskin stayed at the fountain for a long while, the gears in his head turning, pondering over how he could be in her presence every single day forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Gets What He Wants

_Chapter 5: In which Rumpelstiltskin finally gets what he wants_

She had no other choice. Her land and people would fall into ruin if she turned her back on the prospect that was made for her. Belle sat on her settee, legs tucked under her golden dress, before the glowing fireplace in her bedroom. The night was growing late, but her heavy heart was full of discord of the day's earlier events.

She had accepted Gaston's hand in marriage. Becoming his wife was a far cry from what she had hoped for her life, but her people needed her. Her father needed her. She would not deny their well-being for her own self.

A soft, pausing knock sounded on her door three times. A faint smile crossed her lips. She knew it to be her father. After her mother died, he was her vital comfort. He would check up upon her often, and she suggested a knock that only they would know. After all these years, he still used it.

"Come in, Papa" she called, shifting to sit upright. He appeared at her side a moment later, sitting beside her and sliding an arm around her bare shoulders.

"You are the bravest person I know" he started, admiration in his voice, "to accept the hand of a man you do not love all for the well-being of all your people."

"And for you." Belle turned to face him. "I wish there could be another way, but if this is what brings our land healing then I am more than willing to do this."

"Maybe you will grow to love him." Belle could hear the doubt in his tone, the statement sounding more as a question than hope. She shook her head. Nearly two years had passed since Sir Gaston had begun courting her. If she did not love him now, she most likely never would and that evidence sealed the grief in her heart.

"I always thought I'd find love as you and Mama did, but it never occurred to me that you both were not under duty to your kingdom. I will sacrifice that dream, because if I hold onto it, our land will never be healed from the war."

Her father stood, pulling her to her feet as well. "Rest, my daughter. Sleep will do you well. Maybe tomorrow will be brighter." He embraced her in a gentle bear hug then bid her goodnight.

Belle stepped closer to the hearth, staring at the dancing flames. No one could truly give comfort to her right now, not even her beloved father. But there was one she needed to see, if only to say goodbye to. She sank to her knees onto the thick rug and whispered, "I wish you were here, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, dearie?"

Belle spun around, her skirts twisting against her thighs making it hard to move. The shadows cast from the fireplace danced mischievously along the wall where Rumpelstiltskin leaned. "What are you doing here? And in my bed chambers!" she hissed, astonished.

"Well, you did call me, didn't you?" he replied, airily. He pushed off the wall, strutting over to her, hands splayed about.

"I did not know I could summon you by just speaking your name." Belle tried unsuccessfully to untangle her skirts to stand. Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head, smirking, watching her with amusement written on his face. He finally offered her his hand, and Belle accepted sheepishly as he pulled her to her feet, the skirts falling free around her legs.

"Not summon, dearie. That would imply I am at your command" he corrected with a clipped tongue. "You simply called."

"Forgive me" Belle frowned. "I did not mean it that way." She glanced up to meet his eyes, large and flickering at her. "You really mustn't be in my chambers. If a servant came to call and finds you-"

"I can disappear as fast as I can reappear" he retorted, matter-of-factly. "No need to fret." He heard her breathe a sigh of relief, and watched as she seated herself again on the settee. She looked at him expectantly.

"Will you sit? I am in need of a friend."

"Of course, my dear." Rumpelstiltskin delicately placed himself beside her, daring not to come close enough to touch her. If this were anyone else, he would not give a care, but even if he did not admit it to himself, he cared for this girl who won him over so many years before with her innocence and trust.

"Have you heard of the ogre wars in this realm?" she asked, glancing at him and he nodded once. "The war is over, but it has taken a toll on our land. Many homes are damaged or destroyed. Families are homeless. Crops are scarce. Even inside the town walls, there is much that needs repair and little money to spare for anyone." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, swallowing her nerves. "I have accepted Sir Gaston's hand in marriage. His family is from another land, and they have an abundance of gold and will restore our fiefdom."

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth crooked down in disgust. "You chose the forceful brute?"

Belle looked at him in surprise at his words. "Yes. With my hand in marriage, they will be more than willing to restore everything. I will not have my people starved and homeless, and my poor father worrying himself into an early grave because of this."

He'd never heard her speak nobly – clever, intelligent, witty – but not noble. He bowed slightly. "I am sorry to upset you, dearie. I did not mean it in that manner. This man you will marry, he is not what you desire, is he?"

The fortitude on Belle's face fell, and she sucked in a deep breath. "No, he is not, but it is my duty to take care of my people and if this is the only way then so be it."

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly stood. "What if there was another way?"

Belle blinked, bewildered but intrigued. "What do you mean?"

He circled the settee, one hand behind his back as the other flitted about. "I'll make a deal with you for the restoration of your land."

_A deal._ How many times had he offered her a deal? She watched him conspicuously as he made another round. "But it will not be for just a mere favor this time."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and leaned down wearing a smirk, impressed by her once again. "You have always been a clever girl. No, the price must be precious."

Belle felt defeated once again. She wrung her hands in the folds of her dress. "I am sorry, but we do not possess much that is precious anymore. All the jewels were sold during the war, and we do not-"

"I do not desire jewels or anything of that nature, dearie. My price-" he paused, stepping up to her, pointing a finger in her face, "is _you_."

* * *

For nearly three hundred years he lived alone, not wishing for anyone company. His only thoughts were of finding his lost son. The boy was the most precious thing in his life. Not all the gold in the world would have equaled to the love of his son. But being a fool had cost him that. The only thing he had to keep him company was his magic.

Out of nowhere, a young girl smashed into him and won him over by her honest regard for him. She was the one he wished to have companionship with. He had hoped one day she would call upon him, because otherwise he would not bother her if she did not desire his friendship.

He felt her call before she even spoke his name. He was in his turret preparing to mix a new potion when he felt the tug on his limbs. He snapped his fingers and in an instant he appeared in her bed chambers, a strange delight manifesting inside of him. He knew this was what he'd waited for. She would make a deal with him tonight.

"I am your price?" Belle stuttered out, shock flashing in her eyes. "What do you want with me?"

He did not answer right away. He circled the settee once more before saying, "I am in need of a companion. Dark Castle is starting to feel a bit empty."

Belle's confusion faded. "Oh. You're lonely?" Rumpelstiltskin only glanced at her dangerously as he ran a finger over the fireplace mantle. Then she remembered his family. They were gone and he searches for them. "I mean, you have no servants where you live?"

"Only me and my magic" he replied with the wave of a hand.

"If I go with you-"

"It's _forever_, dearie" he added quickly.

Belle nodded, unshaken by the word or its meaning. "-forever. If I go with you, you will restore all my people's land and no one will be homeless or hungry ever again?"

Rumpelstiltskin placed himself beside her. "You have my word. Your father's fiefdom will thrive once again. Do we have a deal?"

She held his gaze for an eternity, the decision running through her head and showing in her brave blue eyes. "You have a deal."

"Great!" An excited trill escaped the back of his throat as Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands together and jumped to stand. He spun around extending a hand to her. "Come my dear, we must deliver the news to your father and fiancée."


	6. Chapter 6: Deal is Revealed

_Writer note: Thank you all who have been following this story, and especially for the reviews _

_Chapter 6: In which the deal is revealed_

Belle gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, as they entered the long dark corridor. "My engagement has slipped my mind."

Rumpelstiltskin's child-like giggle echoed off the stone walls. "No love lost there."

Belle's cheeks burned at the sentiment. The pressure of his hand pushed firmly on her back, urging her to lead the way. "No love lost, but Papa will be disappointed. He wished to have grandchildren soon."

She hoped it was late enough the servants or any other occupants of the castle were not stirring. It wasn't that she was ashamed being seen with Rumpelstiltskin, but having to explain herself would be dreadfully difficult and she was too exhausted from the events of the day to excuse herself. She longed for him to simply magic them to the counsel room where she knew her father to stay up nearly every night worrying himself over the state of their land.

"Twice you have refused my deals" his voice barely a whisper caught her ear as they wandered passed closed doors and illuminated windows, his hand still firmly placed on the small of her back as if afraid to let her go. "Why did you accept this one?"

Belle swallowed, her eyes focused straight ahead. "Because this deal was not for me. You offered before to give me what I needed to become a lady of the court and later to never marry until true love. This deal was to help my people, and I could not refuse such a thing."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin tapped down a thrill that threatened to escape his throat. His excitement welled up to near overflowing at her words. She was like no one he had ever dealt with. No one in all his hundreds of years of deals had ever sacrificed their whole life for another let along a whole realm of people. Belle was priceless. He'd known that from their first encounter, and all these years later she did not disappoint.

"You gave up your quest for true love for this" he pointed out casually, his long claw-like nails curled into her waist.

Belle paused, facing him, her features barely visible in the dim moonlight streaming through a window. "I would be doing the same if I married Gaston. At least now-" the dim light could not hide her lovely smile, "I'll have you. I would not have anyone if I stayed with Gaston. You are my friend, if only in passing, but I will come to know you now and maybe understand the wiles of the wild sorcerer."

Rumpelstiltskin reached for a lock of Belle's curls resting on her shoulder, but stilled his hand. Her endearment was becoming, but this was not the place for that. Neither was it his right. She gave herself to him as a companion, not a lover. For a moment, his fear of the Dark One controlling his need for her chilled him to the bone. His restraint took hold again, burying the sneers and lust of the darkness. He knew she could never think of him as a lover, nor would he ever bind her to be. She was the closest to humanity he ever had since Baelfire, and he would not destroy that by the Dark One's nasty hold.

His gesture did not go unnoticed. Belle swallowed noisily, standing stock still before him. "Perhaps" Rumpelstiltskin started haltingly, shifting to return his palm to the small of her back once more. "Perhaps, you may."

"I do hope so, Rumpelstiltskin" the hidden delight in her voice made corners of his lips curve upwards.

They ascended an empty flight of stairs that curled around to open into a wide room with a grand table and high-backed chairs surrounding it. Several torches were lit and hung on the walls. Lord Maurice sat in his elegantly carved chair at the head of the table, face buried in his hands as his elbows rested on the table top. Belle's warm smile at the sight of her father faded as she caught sight of another occupant in the room. Her new fiancée stood by the window, peering out. He turned as he heard the footfalls entering the room.

Gaston moved to greet Belle, but stopped short when he caught Rumpelstiltskin melting from the darkness beside her. He gritted his teeth, hand resting immediately on his sword. "Belle, what are you doing with this monster?"

"Gaston, as I told you before, he is my friend" she defended, heedlessly stepping in front of Rumpelstiltskin in case the other man decided to use his sword unceremoniously. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but giggle at the situation, finding humor in the fact that he could snap his fingers and morph the bothersome youth into something unnatural - but also thrilled that this trusting girl would defend him so.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped gracefully around Belle, intense eyes boring into Gaston. "You are of no use here anymore." He raised his hand slowly, readying to send the boy elsewhere where he would never trouble them again.

"What is the meaning of this?" a voice bellowed from across the room. Rumpelstiltskin halted, turning his attention to Belle's father who stood now.

"Papa" Belle rushed to his side, looping an arm around his. "Our lands are saved. Rumpelstiltskin has come to help."

Lord Maurice stared at the strange man who stood confidently, almost arrogantly, several steps from him. "I do not understand." He looked down at his daughter. "What do you mean, Belle?"

Her eyes were gleaming. She clasped her father's hand in hers. "Rumpelstiltskin has offered to restore our land. No person will be homeless or hungry again." She lowered her voice, seemingly hesitant for certain ears to hear. "And I do not have to marry Gaston for this to come about."

But Rumpelstiltskin heard her last statement, and much to his delight, chimed in. "No, she does not have to subject herself to this boorish youth." He whirled his wrist at Gaston dismissively.

"What treachery have you done, monster?" An unsheathed sword rang clear, mingled with Belle's gasp. It pointed straight at Rumpelstiltskin, who only appeared smug at the weapon yielded before him. "You bewitched her!"

"Gaston!" Belle hitched her skirts, rushing to him. "He has not bewitched me! He has offered a deal I cannot refuse, and that meant our engagement must be terminated."

"What deal, my daughter?" Maurice asked, warily.

She turned to her father. "I must go with him as a companion for the restoration of our land."

"Companion," Gaston sneered. He grabbed Belle's forearm, drawing her abruptly to him. He leaned close to her face. "The monster wishes to bed you. I shall not allow that! You are my betrothed."

Belle's shock at Gaston's fierce words were evident as she wretched her arm away from his clutch, back slamming into Rumpelstiltskin's chest. He laid hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Unhand her, monster!"

"I protect what is mine" Rumpelstiltskin growled, dangerously. There was a darkness flaming in his eyes that Belle had never seen before.

"Both of you stop!" Belle shouted, freeing herself from the space between them. "I belong to no one. I choose my own fate. If I choose to go with Rumpelstiltskin to save my people then it is the fate I bring upon myself." She switched her gaze to her sorcerer and continued hotly, "And I may go with you as payment, but that does not mean you own me."

Rumpelstiltskin bowed slightly. "I did not mean it that way, dearie" he echoed her words from earlier. Belle drew a deep breath, nodding to him in understanding

"This is most troubling, Belle" her father gently said, grasping her hand as he stopped beside her. "Why must you go with this-" he examined Rumpelstiltskin for a brief moment, "-beast if you are to marry Gaston."

"Because of this" Rumpelstilskin interrupted, flicking a finger to the window. Belle caught his knowing eye, and hurried to the look out. She gasped as a light drew across the land, homes and crops instantly materializing from thin air. The damaged walls and buildings of the town rebuilding themselves in a matter of seconds. "Papa, look!" Her father was at her side, mouth gaping at the sight.

"By heavens! It is all the way it was before."

Belle faced him, smiling brightly, hopeful. "This is why, Papa! He did instantly what it would have taken years to accomplish."

"Nothing good can come of sorcerer" Gaston ridiculed, sword still ready to slay at a moment's notice.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, boy" Rumpelstiltskin jeered, slapping the sword down. The tip clattered against the stone floor, Rumpelstiltskin erupting in an impish giggle, fingers tapping together in delight. "Now, dearie, we must be off."

"Oh" Belle's joy faded slightly as the realization of leaving her home forever finally came to pass. The land was healed, now her end of the deal must be met. It was easier while lamenting in her room to agree to go with him forever, but now facing her father with a farewell made the situation harder. Leaving Gaston, however, would be most satisfying.

"I must go with him, Papa." She threw her arms around her father, wishing to never let go. He hugged her, almost crushingly, his heartbeat pounding in her ear.

"Daughter, please-"

Belle shook her head as she pulled away, giving all her strength to be brave and not shed a tear. "The deal is made, Papa. It cannot be taken back. I will be all right. I trust Rumpestiltskin will take care of me and keep me safe."

There was silence, and a bit of confusion and disbelief, as Rumpelstilskin gestured her to come to him. He pressed his hand firmly to the small of her back once again, leading her to the door. As they exited, they both vanished in a flash of light and purple smoke and only the sound of the sorcerer's thrill echoed in their wake.


	7. Chapter 7: Expectations Not Met

_Writer note: This chapter was like squeezing blood out of a turnip! Seriously took forever thanks to writer's block. Hopefully that's over!_

* * *

_Chapter 7: In which Belle's expectation are not met_

Belle's stomach still fluttered above her even after the magic had released her. She peered around cautiously at her new surroundings. She was seated on a cushion, soft velvet beneath her palms, and the inside of a luxurious carriage encapsulated her. Across the narrow flooring sat Rumpelstiltskin, legs crossed and hands about his knee, grinning mischievously at her.

Belle swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Is this how you travel?"

"Not often, dearie. Only when I must make a necessarily proper arrival or-" he nodded, hand flexed out to her, "-if I have a passenger, which I believe you are the first."

"I feel-" she breathed in deep, fidgeting for the words, "honored to be the first to ride in this magnificent carriage." In all her life, even after becoming the daughter of a newly crowned Lord, she had never set foot in such a grand way of transportation. The fixtures gleamed gold, finely carved wood, and the velvety blue carpet all overwhelmed her. But the whole situation had started to take hold and Belle could feel the fear and sadness welling inside her.

She barely said good-bye to her beloved father, and now she regretted the rushed farewell. Would she ever see him again? Rumpelstiltskin had taken her as a companion, not a slave. When they was all settled and she knew what would become of her, she would speak of the matter with him. He had always shown her kindness and respect, and she hoped that would not change now that he kept her as his own.

She chanced a look at him. Rumpelstiltskin's features were dark and gleaming in the flicker of the lamplight that hung above them. He eyed her curiously, fingers tented together. Belle racked her thoughts for several minutes, her mind a jumble of circumstances and wonderings of the unknown. How would life be with the wild sorcerer? Would he teach her some magic if she asked? Did he live in a home or wandered the wide world to stop anywhere that suited his fancy?

"Will we be traveling much?" Belle asked, finally settled on a question.

Rumpelstiltskin considered for a moment. "We shall see."

Belle blinked in dismay. She had hoped for a more specific answer. She frowned, and moved to the next question on her list of many. "How far is your home?"

"Not far" he replied with the wave of his wrist." The magic within the carriage drives it ten times faster than normal."

A small smile crossed Belle's lips. "This is an enchanted carriage?"

"If you wish to call it that." Rumpelstiltskin eyes her curiously. "Full of questions, are we?"

Belle lowered her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She was always an inquisitive child, and the curiosity flowed into adulthood as well. "I'd much like to know how things will be now that I am to live with you. I remember wondering many times after our encounters how you lived, what fanciful flights of adventure you journeyed on."

"You wish to go on these fanciful flights of adventure" he commented, the last few words having a tingly ring, seeming to know all too well that she would say yes.

Belle licked her lips, her nerves calming somewhat now that they were conversing. "I would like to see the world."

A slow grin spread upon Rumpelstiltskin's lips. "We shall see. Until then, we will reside at Dark Castle." Belle stared, bemused, until he leaned close to her and added, "That's the name of my residence."

Understanding dawned in her eyes and Belle smiled, "It suits a sorcerer like you."

A long moment of silence came upon them again. Rumpelstiltskin sat back into the seat, watching her with hooded eyes. Belle gazed into her lap, fiddling with the skirt of her golden dress, deep in thought. The sight of her dress made her realize that all her belongings were left behind. She was so caught up in the moment it completely slipped her mind to bring anything.

"What of my belongings? I packed nothing" she said, concerned over the chance that all her beloved books and trinkets, along with her clothes were lost to her.

"Do not bother, my dear" Rumpelstitlskin replied, easily. "You'll want for nothing."

Belle swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. "But my personal belongings."

Rumpestiltskin cut her off with the swipe of his hand. "You'll want for nothing" he repeated, more mysterious and firm.

Quiet filled the rest of the journey. Belle could converse with him so easily, but between realization sinking in and nerves of her unknown future, she was finding it quite difficult to even glance at her new companion. She hoped this awkwardness would fade soon. It rent at her nerves, letting fear set in.

Thankfully, the carriage halted with a slight jolt soon enough and Rumpelstiltskin stood. "We're here."

"That was only a few hour's time" Belle said, fascinated by how magic made what was possibly a treacherous journey to only a fleeting excursion.

Rumpelstiltskin trilled lowly in response. The carriage door opened on its own accord as he stepped out lightly. Belle smiled shyly at his waiting hand. His grip was firm as she placed her right hand in his, her left raising her skirts as her feet landed softly on the cold ground. She gazed upwards to be welcomed by an extraordinary sight. The tallest heights of the castle loomed over them, mortar twisted like vines around stone walls. There were two wings on either side of the main castle, and Belle had suspicion there was another wing located behind that.

So enthralled by the castle, she hadn't noticed Rumpelstiltskin release her hand and was halfway to the castle before spinning about to beckon her to his side. Belle shivered, wrapping her bare arms around herself, as she walked up the pathway to join him. When they had left her village, the air had been mild and pleasant, but here at Dark Castle, cold and day's old snow enveloped her.

Before she could see it materialize, a woolen shawl covered her shoulders and she finally met Rumpelstiltskin's waiting gaze. "Thank you. I'm not truly dressed for this weather."

"No matter, dearie" he replied, taking hold of her waist as they ascended the stairs to the intricately carved wooden doors at the entrance of the castle. "I often forget of how the weather is."

Questions arose in Belle's mind at that statement, but she pushed them back for another time. She was entering the place she'd call home for the rest of her life. Her curiosity could wait.

She barely caught a glimpse of the spacious foyer as he guided her through. They emerged in a grand room with an enormous table that could seat many men. A roaring fire licked at the hearth where an armchair sat in front of invitingly. Once again, Belle only caught a brief glimpse of the room. It seemed Rumpelstiltskin was in a hurry.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally asked as they turned down a corridor that was lit by lamp stands.

"Your room" was all he gave her, accompanied with a delighted giggle.

Another door opened without physical assistants as they neared it. Rumpelstiltskin pressed Belle ahead of him as they stepped inside. Belle peered around, thankful it was not a dungeon. The strange way he was acting made the idea cross her mind.

"This-" he grabbed her attention, pointing dramatically to a lengthy, flat topped trunk at the end of the bed, "- will produce any object you possessed from your former estate. Think only on that object as you touch the lid and it was will appear when you open the trunk. Understand, dearie?"

Belle breathed in deep, registering the information. "Yes."

"Good." Rumpestitlskin spun on his heel, striding towards the door.

"Wait!" Belle yelped, bewildered. "Where are you going? Won't you show me the castle so I won't get lost?" She felt a twinge of fear creeping into her stomach. She'd never been anywhere alone, especially in a castle that winded with shadowy corridors and unknown ghosts around every corner. "I wish to not be alone, at least until I know the castle."

Rumpelstiltskin stepped up to her, patting her arm with mock encouragement. "You're a brave girl, Belle. I'll be back soon."

And he was gone, leaving Belle stranded in her new bed chambers. She felt tears prick her eyes. This was not how she imagined arriving at her sorcerer's home. She moved to sit gently on the side of her bed, rubbing away the tears that had not quite left the corners of her eyes. He said he would be back soon, and that was the only reassurance she had for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Tea for Two

_Writer's notes: Just wanted to say thanks (since it's been a while) to all who follow this story!_

* * *

_Chapter 8: In which there is tea for two_

The trunk did as Rumpelstilskin said it would. The first object Belle wished to retrieve was the book he gave her six years prior. She'd read _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ at least a dozen time. The chapter containing the dancing brooms and mops was still her very favorite part of the entire book, and she could recite it solely from memory. The book was truly her only connection to Rumpelstiltskin in those years. She treasured it as if it were made of fine gold and encrusted with diamonds.

Belle sat on her knees, dress tucked under her shaky legs, in front of the trunk. She touched the perfectly polished oak lid with only the tips of her fingers, closing her eyes as if to make a wish, concentrating solely on her beloved book. She breathed in deep then lifted the heavy lid with the heel of her hand, eyes opening slowly. She gasped in delight at the sight of the thick book sitting neatly at the bottom of the trunk. She grabbed the worn, leather bound book, clutching it to her chest.

The whole day caught up with her finally, tears springing from her eyes and streaking her flushed cheeks. The morning had seen her a fiancé of a daring knight, but by evening she had been whisked away by her wild sorcerer to an unknown magical place she'd call home one day.

Time escaped her. What felt like evening was actually early morning now, and Belle felt instantly drained as her emotions flowed in waves in her. She promised to be Rumpelstilskin's companion forever. No more midnight conversations with her father or frolicking through the marketplace with her childhood friends or sitting quietly in the Council Room observing matters of Little Town. No, she was to live here in Dark Castle for the rest of her life. Though untamed adventures seemed only an arm's reach away, the exciting notion didn't lighten her feel of loss of who she was and who she would have become.

All her other possessions would have to wait. Belle crawled onto the bed, the down pillow and soft mattress inviting her. She laid her head down, snuggling the goose feather pillow with her wet cheek. Her beloved book lay next to her, her hand resting on the cover, the smooth leather comforting.

The vague promise of Rumpelstilskin returning crossed her mind, but she did not know when that would be and he'd have to forgive her for resting her tired eyes if he returned before she awoke. She didn't bother changing from her golden gown. All she wished for was rest.

* * *

The lack of air awoke Belle with a start. She sat bolt up, alert, blinking blurrily about the room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered where she was and relaxed, drawing her attention to the crushing feeling in her ribs. The tight bodice around her middle seemed to have shifted and became smothering as she slept. Sleeping in it, she remembered was not the greatest of ideas, but before she had lain to rest, it truly hadn't occurred to her to undress. Now her ribs ached, and she regretted not mentally asking the trunk for her nightdress.

Rumpelstiltskin had not made an appearance, or if he had, she unwittingly slept through it. Belle climbed off the bed with great effort then started the near impossible task of unfastening the hidden side hooks of her gown. With some uncomfortable contortion work, she dragged the bodice off her torso, almost literally peeling it off her damp skin that she hadn't realize had perspired so much. She folded the golden bodice in half and laid it on the bed, taking a moment to breathe in a wonderfully deep breath.

The rest of her dress removed in a matter of minutes, leaving only her chemise and lacy drawers to cover her. Belle's cheeks blushed as a silly thought of Rumpelstilskin traipsing in unannounced to see her in such a bare state. But no, mischievous as he was, would never let himself in unannounced or uninvited into a lady's chambers. At least, she hoped she had pegged him right. He acted nothing short of a gentleman toward her, after all.

In an unfamiliar place, Belle felt strangely exposed, even in her underthings. She quickly knelt before the trunk, closing her eyes once more as if to make a wish. Fingers atop the lid and palm under the lip, she thought of a specific dress from her wardrobe. She lifted the lid to find her most comfortable dress she owned. A pale pink, cotton dress that was loose at the top, but snug at the waist then bellowed out with a straight but flowing skirt. She hurriedly made a stop at the chamberpot before slipping the dress on, thankful the ties for the bodice were located in front.

The cool stone floor felt comfortable on her stockinged feet, but if she was to wander about an unknown castle, she knew better than to go without slippers. The next item in her wardrobe she wished for was the cream slippers she always wore in her bed chambers at home.

Brushing her skirt out, she made her way to the door and opened the knob carefully. Her broad imagination nearly scared her back into the room as the thought of Rumpelstilskin standing just outside her door to surprise her floated into her head. She peeked either way down the corridor, lamp-light flickering off the walls. Both ways empty, Belle slipped out recalling which way she had come from.

The castle was quiet as Belle tiptoed along, wandering passed stone walls and shut doors until she spotted an archway where bright firelight lit everything. The main room greeted her with its stillness, the crackle of the hearth the only sound. A shiver of uncertainty crawled up Belle's spine. She longed for her eternal companion to materialize, even if it would frighten the living daylights out of her, at least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

But as she carefully stepped across the elegant room, no one appeared and Belle's own imagined fears kept her voice from working. She breathed in deep as she wandered into another room and down a short corridor to find the kitchen. It was incredibly spacious with every kind of cooking tool you could think of and some you would have to figure out. She smiled, proud that she found a normal room that she could make herself at home in.

It was morning, even if Belle hadn't realized it yet, and her stomach was protesting. She checked the cupboard, finding a variety of teas and chose a black-leaf kind that she was familiar with. A heavy, iron kettle sat plain-as-day on the marble counter, and finding the waterpump close by, Belle filled it and hooked it above the warm hearth. She nodded, resuming her search, now for food.

In the larder, there was flour and sugar and every ingredient needed to bake. There were cans of sardines and oysters and canned fruits. She decided spiced canned apples would be the easiest to eat until she could talk of a full meal with Rumpelstilskin, if the imp ever returned!

Belle found the teacups in the second cabinet she searched in. She grasped a pretty white one with a simple blue design-

"Finding everything you need, dearie."

Belle squeaked a silly, childish sound of surprise, the teacup falling from her hand. She spun around. She knew, she truly did, that Rumpelstilskin would scare the living daylights out of her and here he was smirking at her, all teeth and mischief.

"Confounded, Rumpestiltskin!" Belle exclaimed , staring daggers at him. "You enjoy flustering me, sir."

"Indeed" he agreed, waving a hand and giggling.

Belle glanced down to retrieve the teacup, but sighed heavily as she straightened. "Oh, it's chipped." She examined the empty triangle where a piece of porcelain used to be. "You can barely see it."

Rumpelstiltskin's expression switched to bemusement, and he shrugged a shoulder. "It's just a cup."

"Breaking one of your possessions when I hadn't even arrived here a whole day does not leave a good impression."

He stepped into her personal space, laying a hand on her hand that held the teacup. "It's just a cup, dearie." And he snatched the cup from her hold and sauntered to the narrow kitchen table and lean against it. "Two for tea?"

"Of course" Belle replied quickly, her gladness restore now that he was in her presence again. When the kettle steamed, Belle poured two cups. Rumpelstilskin insisted on using the chipped one, for what reason Belle did not know. Maybe to further tease her, he seemed like the sort.

"Where were you?" Belle asked after settling in a chair at his right hand, him, of course, sitting at the head of the table. She dug a small pile of apples from the glass jar into a white porcelain bowl. "Hours have gone by since you left me alone."

Rumpelstiltskin grasped the chipped cup delicately with his fingertips. "In my tower-" he paused, bringing the tea to his lips, "-working. I assumed you'd appreciate some time to settle, do any womanly business you needed to attend to."

"Oh." Belle gazed into the depths of her tea. She hadn't thought of that. All she wanted was to not be alone in a strange place, her mind far from arranging her new wardrobe or anything frivolous like that. "Will you show me the castle? It would be dreadful if I were to be lost in a place steeped with enchantment."

Rumpelstiltskin flicked an apathetic gaze her way. "Who said Dark Castle was enchanted?"

"Well, this is the castle of a sorcerer" Belle replied proudly, an exciting edge to her voice. "The fires in every room I have entered stay lit without burning down. The lamps in the corridors never drip I noticed on my way here. Wouldn't that suggest an enchantment?"

"My dear girl, your travels through books have enlarged your fanciful imagination. The hearths and candles are a simple spell and small price to pay. You will not find any candelabras singing for your entertainment at supper or footstools chasing about your heels like a pet dog."

Belle frowned, lowering her head in disappointment. She suddenly felt like a child and hoped her companion didn't scowl at her for it. "And no brooms or mops cleaning the floor."

"Not likely." Rumpelstiltskin swallowed the rest of his tea in one gulp, his fidgetiness growing. "If you're so ardent to see what you read then I know exactly where to begin on our tour of the castle." Belle's interest piqued, her eyes lighting up. She was tempted to act all the part unlady-like and shoveling her meager meal in, but he added as if he knew she would, "Do not hurry, my dear. We have all the time in the world."


	9. New and Frightening

_Writer's note: So, it's been a while! I did something I told myself I'd not do for this fandom, and that is to start more fics than I can handle. But I'm trying my best to update all of them within a month from the last update. Maybe that'll help me manage all four WIPs better!_

* * *

_Chapter 9: In which Belle learns something new and frightening_

The castle was true to its name. The walk seemed arduous as they wound through corridors with only lamplight to guide the way. From what Belle could see there were windows cut in the stone walls, but thick drapery curtains covered every one they passed. She reasoned it was for keeping the cold out with it being the winter season and all. Come spring, she would make an effort to take the curtains down. Sunlight would bring warmth into this damp dwelling.

Belle attempted to stay close to Rumpelstiltskin, her imagination running a tad wild. What if there were suits of armor ready to attack any strangers in the castle? But no, Rumpelstilskin informed her there were no such enchantments as that. Her books made magic seem fanciful and free spirited. She had much to learn about magic and her wild sorcerer.

Rumpeltilskin's strides were longer and faster and sometimes she had to jog several steps to catch up. They finally came to a stairwell that curled around as if leading to a tower. The stairs grew narrower and swallower the more they climbed until they ascended the top that opened into a circular chamber. So, it was a tower.

Rumpelstilskin turned sharply on his heel, sweeping a hand about the tower. "You wished to know where a sorcerer works" he stated, smiling smugly.

"It's grand!" Belle exclaimed, spinning around to take it in. A long work table housed beakers and flasks, along with several crude, mysterious instruments. A very high bookshelf crammed with thick, dusty books sat in the farthest right corner. A monstrous bay window faced the castle's front gate. What piqued her interest far more was the spinning wheel near the window. She spotting another downstairs in the great room as well, and wondered now if the legends of The Spinner were true. Another question to tuck away.

"It resembles a laboratory" she commented, raising a finger to touch a glass beaker filled with a purple liquid.

Rumpelstiltskin caught her by the wrist as fast as a crane would catch a toad. Belle jumped, snapping her surprised gaze to him "I wouldn't touch if I were you, dearie" he warned, moving her away from the work table, releasing her wrist with a dramatic sweep of the hand.

"Oh" was all Belle could muster in response. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her, not wishing to disobey Rumpelstilskin's order. She may live at Dark Castle now, but he was still the master and she wished not to upset him. She hoped her curiosity would not bring her too much trouble.

Belle strolled around the tower, steps slow and halting, and he watched her intensely, reptilian eyes boring into her. Something he mentioned earlier came back to her that made her quite curious. "When you talked of the lamps and fireplaces being a simple spell, you also said it came at a small price." She turned to him, skirts swishing around her legs as she did. "What did you mean by that?"

"All magic comes at a price" he replied, low and slightly malicious.

Oh, she had so much to learn! "What's the price for lighting the castle?"

Rumpelstilskin stepped towards her, brushing fingertips along the edge of the work table. "The magic guarding the front gate is weakened when I light the castle," he came to a stop before her, "but I only use the spell when I am here. When I depart, the gates are well secured. Nothing comes in, nothing goes out."

"What will happen if someone tries to break through the gates?"

He leaned into her face, a gruesome smile widening his lips, and Belle felt the need to shrink back. "Let's say there wouldn't be many bones left unbroken."

Belle sucked in a breath. She knew magic could be treacherous, but never had she thought of Rumpelstilskin in that way. She reasoned that he had enemies as anyone and needed to protect himself and his possessions – and now her. "May I see the rest of the castle?" she asked in such a small voice.

"Of course, my lady." Rumpelstilskin bowed slightly, a sharp edge to his tone. At any time before their arrival Belle would have played along and curtsied and slid her arm around his, but this man hardly resembled her wild sorcerer who gave her a book and bantered with her as they danced.

Rumpelstilskin informed her there were only four important rooms of the castle besides her bed chambers that she should know of. The first three she already had seen: the great room, kitchen, and his tower. The last was the bathing chamber located several doors passed her bedroom. He told her if she were ever lost for more than an hour's time in the labyrinth of corridors all she needed to do was knock on a wall and he would be there to in the blink of an eye.

He left her again after showing her the bathing chamber, and Belle trudge back to her bedroom to retrieve her necessities from the trunk. She hung her dresses with care in the wardrobe, smoothing each one out and fluffy the skirts. She arranged them from comfortable, every day wear to elaborate party gowns. Caressing the satin forest green gown she wore at the last winter ball, she wondered if Rumpelstiltskin would take her a ball. She imagined they'd sweep across the dance floor and whisper of the newest royal gossip and be able to leave together instead of saying farewell for another two years. It was all wishful thinking, and Belle hoped deep in her heart that her wild sorcerer would take her desire to see the world seriously.

The sunset came and went as she arranged her room to feel more comfortable in her new home. She wasn't very hungry, but did not wish to venture to the kitchen passed midnight, even if the lamps glowed brightly to guide her way. Rumpelstilskin had not mentioned supper, and she wondered if he truly needed food to survive. She'd never seen him eat a single thing before, and only took meager sips of his tea earlier.

Belle remembered where the cheeses were stored and retrieved a few different kinds for variety's sake. She also sliced some bread to go with it. She resolved to explore the kitchen more thoroughly the next day. Without servants, she had to know how to cook and was thankful she had spent a fair amount of time in the kitchens back home. Baking was her forte, though she knew the basic of how to use pots and fire for cooking. _Couldn't be that hard, could it?_ she reasoned.

She had sat down; munching on a white brie when footfalls caught her attention and Rumpelstilskin appeared in the kitchen's doorway. Belle sighed, relieved he had not surprised her this time.

"Hungry again, are we?" he inquired, stepping lightly to the table.

"I must eat, or I'd be starved to death by morning" she replied matter-of-factly, bring a piece of cheese to her lips.

"Oh yes," Rumpelstilskin leaned his bottom against the table beside her and sighed dramatically, "You'll need more food in the pantry."

Belle threw him a look of contempt. "That would be most helpful, sir. I cannot live off bread and cheese the rest of my life." And suddenly she was grateful their banter returned, but it reminded her of the time in his tower, how a cruel aura had come over him and it had frightened her. Belle cleared her throat, hand stilled beside her plate. "Rumpelstilskin?"

"Yes, dearie" he answered, staring wide, curious eyes at her.

"In your tower earlier-" Belle paused, glancing away from his piercing gaze, courage threatening to abandon her. "For the first time I saw you differently." She breathed in deep and met his gaze once more. "It frightened me, really. Your voice, mannerism, everything changed."

A moment of silence fell upon them. Rumpelstilskin pushed off the table to face her directly, his expression smug. "Well, maybe I'm not who you assumed I was."

Belle's shoulder's fell. That was not the answer she had hoped. "But I'm to be your companion for the rest of my life. I truly do not wish to fear you."

He bent to one knee, firmly grasping her chin between his index finger and thumb as if she were a disobedient child. "Now you are aware that there are other sides to me, dearie. I will not always be your playful sorcerer, as I know you will not always be the inquisitive girl I met many years ago. We'll find a way to make it work, shall we?

Belle nodded her agreement, though the intensity of his voice made her tremble.

"Will you sleep tonight?" Rumpelstilskin asked, as he straightened to stand.

"I will."

He smiled, a true smile, not crude or devilish, and Belle wondered how he could change so rapidly right in front of her eyes. "Good night, my dear." He turned heel and was gone again.


	10. Chapter 10: Belle Wishes to be a helper

_Chapter 10: In which Belle wishes to be a helper_

Sleep eluded Belle on her first night at Dark Castle. Never had she slept so far from home, or been all alone before. Every tiny creak roused her, making her stomach leap in her throat. She was tempted a time or two to call upon Rumpelstiltskin, but felt childish at the thought. He desired an independent companion, not a frightened little girl.

Belle lay in her new bed, under unfamiliar covers, hugging her nearly flat goose feather pillow she'd retrieved from the magical trunk. As soon as faint sunlight peeked through the slits on either side of the draperies, Belle plotted her way to her private bath chamber to get ready for the day. Her body held tired joints and a heavy head, but she wasn't going to let exhaustion ruin her first full day in her new home.

She was pleased to find a crate of fresh eggs in the pantry, and wondered if Rumpelstiltskin kept chickens somewhere in his land. It would be a treat to mind a flock of chickens, as she had when she was a child and her mother was alive. When they moved to Little Town, the chickens were left behind and they always had eggs brought to them by servants after that.

With breakfast made and eaten and no sign of her companion, Belle ventured to the tower that held Rumpelstiltskin's laboratory in search of him. She got turned around a couple times, but finally found the right stairwell that led to his tower. It was utterly silent, and for a moment she assumed he wasn't there, but as she ascended the last step, she caught a glimpse of his wavy-covered head by the overflowing bookcase. His back was turned to her.

"Good morning" Belle whispered, barely audible. Sneaking up behind a sorcerer was not a smart thing to do, though she doubted Rumpelstiltskin could scare that easily.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, spinning around gracefully and slamming the book he held closed in a puff of dust. The dust floated in a cloud through the air, making Belle cough. It seemed to not bother him at all.

"Well" she croaked, and coughed a couple more times before the dust settled.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped at his work table, eyeing her sharply. "Is that why you tossed and turned most of the night?"

Belle looked taken aback then her expression turned mortified. "Were you watching me?"

"No" he replied nonchalantly with a one shouldered shrug. He tapped his ear. "I could hear you."

Belle wasn't sure at all how she felt about Rumpelstiltskin being able to hear her every move. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of him hearing her private matters with the chamber pot.

A trill of laughter escaped him. "Don't worry, dearie. I will not invade your privacy just for my own pleasure. I was simply checking on you." Belle fidgeted as his gaze pierced her. "The truth – how did you sleep?"

"Hardly" Belle answered surrendering. She gave a heavy sigh as she moved closer to him. "Every time I was away from home, I always had a nurse or my maid sleep with me so I would not feel alone or scared of being in a foreign place. This was the first time I ever had a go at it by myself." She stopped next to him, smiling confidently. "I'm sure it'll pass, as all things do."

"Indeed." Rumpelstiltskin returned an unsure smile. He immediately went back to busying himself at the work table, setting the dusty book aside and grabbing a part of tiny tweezers.

"May I help?" Belle asked, biting her lip with anticipation. Since she was 12-years of age, not long after their first encounter, she imagined how it would be to watch the wild sorcerer at his work conjuring spells and weaving magic through the air. It never occurred to her until he gave her "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" that he might need a helper. "I would be more than obliged to."

"There's hardly anything you could help with, dearie" he replied, squatting down to eye level with the table. Belle watched fascinated as he plucked a tiny bit of dust from the book he had set aside and dropped it in a beaker filled with clear fluid close by. Everything seemed to freeze for a long, drawn out beat until Rumpelstiltskin straightened his legs and groused, "Wrong book. I thought for sure I'd found the right one this time."

He tossed the tweezers haphazardly on the table surface and strode back to the bookcase, boots clanking harder on the scuffed wooden floor than before. Belle followed. "What book are you looking for? I could help you search."

Rumpelstiltskin ignored her question, absolutely ignored her existence for almost a full minute until glancing sidelong at her. She was the picture of youthful hopefulness. "Belle," he addressed, though her name sounded uncouth on his tongue. "May I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

He faced his whole body towards her, hands casually behind his back. "When I wished to bring you here, I never anticipated what I would do with you. I've been alone for a very long time."

How long had he wished to bring her to Dark Castle and keep her as a companion? Belle wondered and tucked it away with the many other unanswered questions she had stored. "Then it is something we'll have to work on" Belle offered reassuringly. "It is only day one. Now let's find that book you are in need of."

He accepted her help, slightly begrudged. He seemed to not wish the heavy task upon her, but Belle loved books and was up for the challenge. Their search was mostly in silence, save for a few times they'd share small talk, mostly Belle initiating the conversation. It wasn't until they met in the middle, Belle on the lower shelves as Rumpelstiltskin poked through the high shelves with the use of a ladder, that Belle tried for more serious conversation, diving into her mental question box.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began, sliding another book from the cramped row, "could you tell me about your family."

Rumpelstiltskin halted his hand as he returned a skinny leather bound book to the row he was currently on. "There's not much to tell" he replied, his voice somber.

"Did you have a wife? Some children?" Belle suggested, curiosity of his personal state getting the best of her. She had wondered for years whether he had a wife, whether his true love was lost someone in the world awaiting his rescue. It was only natural that a grown man, even as untamed as Rumpelstiltskin seemed, would have love in his life.

He hopped lightly down from the ladder, shifting it to the next set of books. "A wife, yes" he finally answered in a swift tone. Belle could feel a tightness in her chest at those words. "But she has been gone for a very long time. She is not who I seek."

Belle waited for more, but the rigidness of Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders told her he did not wish to go on. "I'm sorry. If you do not desire to-"

"My son," his tone nearly cut through glass, making Belle snap her head up to meet his barbed gaze digging into the top of her head, "is who I seek."

The pained expression on his face and the jagged grimace upon his lips, made Belle shrink and she barely nodded her head, not daring to ask any more on the subject. It was apparent that it troubled him to the core, this search for his family that consisted of just one member it seemed.

Any conversation after that eschewed, the only sound in the tower was of books being opened and closed and drawn in and out of rows. Belle could feel her eyes becoming cross when Rumpelstiltskin yelped in a high pitch. He jumped down from the ladder, landing on nimble legs, his brooding mood forgotten.

"You found it?" Belle asked, joining him at the work table once more.

"I do believe this is the right one" he replied, already in the process of tweaking a piece of dust from its cover. When it dropped in the clear liquid, it fizzled and turned the liquid to a milky color. Rumpelstiltskin grinned madly. "This is it."

Belle couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "What's it for?" she wondered aloud, hardly containing her own excitement at whatever this simple experiment was going to accomplish.

"It's a sealer for a special parchment, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin responded, corking the beaker. He strode over to a cupboard, opening it to reveal several rows of bottles all containing brightly lit potions and other materials. Belle stared with wide eyed fascination at all the beautiful bottles, her imagination suddenly running wild at what they could all be for.

She barely noticed Rumpelstiltskin retrieve an empty bottle, and pouring the milky liquid sealer inside. He corked it as well, placing it carefully into the cupboard, and closing the door with a sharp click. Belle frowned, wishing to watch the colorful bottles for a bit longer.

She sighed, glancing out the wide window, realizing it must be time for afternoon tea. "Would you join me for tea and a bit of lunch?" She looked hopeful at him.

"I suppose, dearie" the answer was as unsure as the smile he bestowed her earlier.

Belle nodded, preparing to be off, but she stopped and turned. "Where's your chicken coop?"

"My what?" And she seemed to have grown a second head to him.

"Fresh eggs were in the pantry this morning. I assumed you had chickens."

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "No, my dear, no chickens. I have my eggs delivered from a local farmer."

Belle's shoulders slumped. She was looking forward to taking care of a flock. An idea struck her, and she figured it would not hurt to ask. "May I have a few chickens to keep?"

Rumpelstilskin lip curled in disgust. "Why would you want to keep such filthy creatures? We receive eggs without the mess."

"But I truly don't mind. I like chickens. They may be messy, but it'd be something for me to do around here that will be just mine."

He shook his head in disbelief, but he seemed to not wish to refuse her. "Have your chickens, dearie."


End file.
